


Pretty Boys

by opheliasingingunderthestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasingingunderthestars/pseuds/opheliasingingunderthestars
Summary: Based off of this tumblr post:http://torplenugget.tumblr.com/post/175329227306/caradelrey-meganphntmgrl-robbstark-just"just once i wanna put the blade of my sword under a pretty boy’s chin and tilt their head up so i can see both fear and arousal in their eyes is that too much to ask"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 6, slight AU/set in the Castle of Lions

Keith launched himself aggressively at Lance, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Lance barely had time to bring his arm up to block the older boy’s attack. With a grunt, he shoved Keith back, giving himself a moment to breathe.

“Jesus Keith, did you do nothing but train for the past two years?” Lance panted, sweating in the training room.

“Well, I definitely trained a lot - it’s not like there was much else to do,” Keith answered with a shrug, slowly circling the other Paladin. Hoping to catch him off guard, Lance darted forward and tried to knock Keith’s legs out from under him. Unfortunately, Lance ended up a touch off balance and quickly found himself on the floor instead of Keith.

With a laugh, Keith activated his bayard and put the blade of his sword at Lance’s throat.

“I believe that’s the match, pretty boy” Keith said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Lance panted on the ground, annoyed that he’d made such a rookie mistake. Seeing Keith standing over him, sword under his chin, Lance couldn’t help but think about how attractive he found the other boy. He’d known for awhile that he liked Keith; hell, he was bi, he’d had crushes on boys before. For all he knew, though, Keith would launch Lance into oblivion if he ever even tried to get closer to him.

Keith watched Lance on the ground, feeling triumphant. However, as he watched the other boy’s face, he was surprised to see something other than fear or defeat in his eyes...was that...no. It couldn’t be. Lance liked Allura, he always had. Right?

Lance noticed Keith’s distraction and, without stopping to wonder why, rolled out from under him and tackled him around the waist. This time, Keith was on the ground with Lance sitting on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

“Gotcha this time! Didn’t you tell me once to never let my guard down?” Lance teased. Keith just stared up at him like a deer in the headlights.

“Hey, you’re okay, right? Didn’t hit your head too hard or anything?” Lance asked, worried, and Keith shook his head.

“No, I just…” Keith trailed off, still staring at Lance like he’d had some kind of revelation. Lance released Keith’s hands and leaned back, watching the other boy curiously. Keith was a man of few words, but this was a few less words than usual.

“Dude, seriously, you’re acting kind of weird. You sure you’re okay?” Lance asked again. Keith seemed to make a decision and in a split second, he’d flipped the two of them and put Lance back on the bottom.

“C’mon man, I’m not in the mood for a full wrestling match today,” Lance grumbled, trying not to stare at Keith’s eyes, which were so very close to his face. Lance had no idea if the other boy was attracted to men - or anyone. Keith was a closed book with 6 padlocks and barbed wire when it came to personal details. Lance had given up hope on the dark haired boy a long time ago when it came to romantic potential.

Suddenly, Keith leaned in closer and kissed Lance, surprising him with the gentleness. Lance stiffened, the scene playing out currently much different than the internal monologue he’d been working through in his head seconds earlier. He couldn’t resist for long though and quickly melted into the kiss, weaving his hands through Keith’s hair. Lance was thankful for the light clothing they wore to train; even touching Keith over their clothes felt intensely intimate in a way Lance never thought he’d live to see.

They broke apart to breathe but stayed close, noses touching. Lance continued to gently card his fingers through Keith’s hair, amazed at being able to do that after spending so many nights dreaming of it.

“I thought about doing that a lot while I was away,” Keith whispered, kissing Lance’s nose. Lance looked up at him, eyes wide and reluctantly hopeful.

“So that...wasn’t just the heat of battle or...whatever?” He asked hesitantly, as if afraid to scare a skittish animal.

“I’m not gonna run away any more. I was running from a lot of things but...I think I’ve got them figured out now,” Keith said, a soft smile on his lips. Grinning, Lance pulled Keith down for another kiss, this time gently running his tongue along the edge of Keith's lips.

“I’m glad you finally came home,” Lance replied, drunk on the taste of Keith and his dream finally coming true. They stayed there for awhile, holding each other, reveling in the impossible becoming reality.


	2. Chapter 2

The wandered through the darkened hallways of the castle, hands skimming over each other in the shadows. They didn’t feel like being spotted - didn’t feel like explaining what was happening when they weren’t even sure what was happening. Lance pulled Keith into a particularly shadowed corner to kiss him before they continued down the halls, making their way to Keith’s room in a roundabout way.

“Why’d we come to your room instead of mine?” Lance asked and Keith smirked.

“Because your room is a mess”.

“What do you mean? I’ll have you know I’m a very clean person”

“Clean, Pretty Boy, is different than neat” Keith replied; did Lance catch a hint of superiority in that tone? Before Lance had a chance to argue further, Keith was pushing him gently through the doorway to his quarters. To be fair, Lance had to admit that Keith did have an incredibly tidy room. It mostly stemmed from the fact that Keith owned nothing and was rarely here anymore, but still, tidy.

Keith grabbed Lance by his jacket, that stupid oversized jacket that he’d wanted to grab for so long, and pressed him against the wall, kissing him hard now that they were in the privacy of his room. Lance tasted sweeter than he’d imagined and he wanted to kiss every single inch of his body. Pulling Lance’s jacket off, Keith slid his hands up under his shirt, enjoying the hitch in Lance’s breathing as skin met skin. He reveled in the goosebumps that appeared in the wake of his touch on the younger boys body.

“Keith…” Lance whispered against his neck, laying a trail of gentle but hungry kisses on the sensitive skin. He bit Keith just under his ear and Keith held back a moan, loving the soft puff of Lance’s breath on his skin.

“Bed” he commanded simply, and Lance followed him to the bunk. Keith efficiently stripped off his shirt but before he could get to his pants, he was interrupted by a hand on his belt.

“Whatcha in such a hurry for, Pretty Boy?” Lance said, kneeling in front of him, turning Keith’s nickname for him into something that felt very different. Keith shivered a bit as Lance kissed his stomach, slowly getting closer to his pants. Lance undid his belt and pulled Keith’s pants down but left the boxers. He pulled Keith down by his hips so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. When Lance slowly licked his dick through the fabric, the warmth mixing with the friction, Keith almost moaned again.

“Won’t you gimme something to work with, babe? I bet I’d love that voice of yours…” Lance said knowingly as he continued to work on Keith, gently running his hands over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Keith bit his lip, his dominant side struggling against giving in to the other’s request. He and Lance had always been competitive to a ridiculous point, but gradually they’d settled into a strong partnership as they learned to be better Paladins and better friends. However, as Keith was quickly learning, the bedroom was one place that competition was alive and well.

Lance suddenly licked Keith through the slit in his boxers, surprising a moan out of the other boy. With a satisfied smirk, Lance pulled Keith’s boxers down and took Keith’s dick in his mouth.

“Damn it…” Keith gasped, quickly losing his carefully cultivated sense of control when faced with the warm wetness of Lance’s mouth on him. He could feel himself slipping and before it went too far, he pushed Lance off of him and pulled him up, biting Lance’s lip as he kissed him.

“I thought you didn’t wanna hurry anything” Keith said huskily as he quickly stripped Lance of the rest of his clothes. God, he loved this skinny boy’s body. It was the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen, and somehow here Lance was, naked in his bedroom.

“Oh, was that...good? I couldn’t tell” Lance replied coyly and Keith growled. That’s it, time to show Lance who was truly in charge here. Keith lifted Lance and threw him (gently) onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Looking down at his beautiful boy, Keith was struck by how much he’d loved the lust hidden in Lance’s eyes as he’d laid underneath him in the training room. He didn’t know how it had started - the crush that overtook the rivalry. Just that, one day, Lance’s flirting with Allura bothered him a lot more than it had before. Lance’s flirting, period, bothered him a lot more. His childhood had lead Keith to a lonely life, but being gay hadn’t helped. He’d learned long ago not to let anyone in too close - the pain when they left or let him down was too much, and they always seemed to do one or the other. But then, Voltron happened. Keith had learned to start letting down his walls a bit. And then, all of a sudden, he hadn’t wanted to punch Lance anymore - he’d wanted to kiss him.

Still having trouble processing that this was, in fact, happening and that Lance was laying underneath him, watching him with those gentle eyes, Keith leaned down and kissed him gently.

“I...do you...are you okay with this? I don’t want to go farther than you want,” Keith said, uncertain; he wanted this so badly, but not if Lance didn’t.

Lance kissed the tip of his nose and said firmly, “Yes. I want this, I want you, I want all of it. I always have”. Smiling, Keith sat back up and studied the boy laid out in front of him.

“Well then, I think it’s time I repaid a little bit of what you gave me earlier…”

Grabbing the lube he’d bought at some alien market, Keith took Lance’s entire dick in his mouth and began to suck, enjoying the light saltiness of him. Lance groaned and Keith roughly swiped at the tip, causing the other boy to buck as Lance gripped Keith’s hair to push him down on his dick. Without giving him a chance to rest, Keith continued to suck, and slowly inserted a lubed finger to prep Lance. He squirmed at first but quickly began moving his lips, wanting more. Keith continued his preparations, shifting from Lance’s dick to planting slow burning kisses on the inside of his thighs - he couldn’t have him coming too quickly.

“Keith-” Lance panted, begging, “Please fuck me. Please, god, I need you to fuck me”.

“Do I sense some impatience?” Keith said as he removed his fingers and gently nipped Lance’s chest, loving the small moan that escaped from his mouth. He left a trail of bitemarks down Lance’s check, smirking as he saw the red marks rising to the surface. He lifted Lance’s legs and slowly pushed into him. Lance moaned again and Keith couldn’t help but gasp as he felt how tight Lance was. It felt so much better than he’d imagined, and he’d spent a lot of sleepless nights imagining. Soon, Lance was pushing back against him, begging for more, and Keith fucked him harder, feeling that control slip away again. It was like his whole body was humming with energy; Keith growled as he sped up, feeling every inch of his dick slide in and out of Lance. It felt natural, and primal, and like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

“I can’t - I’m so close Keith dammit” Lance said, gripping the sheets. Giving in, Keith gave Lance a long moan, and it sent Lance over the edge. A moment later, Keith followed, and the two boys collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting and tender. The curled into each other, Keith as the big spoon, and soaked in the feeling of each other’s skin pressed together, warm and comforting.

“Why me?” Keith whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability, face pressed into Lance’s hair. Rolling over, Lance studied the other boy, confused by his question.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he replied simply, but it wasn’t enough for Keith. Lance sighed, smiling.

“Because you’re strong. Brave. Kind, for all you try and hide it under that tough guy exterior. And because, at some point, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how I needed you. I missed you so much when you left. You push me, keep me on my toes, give me a reason to keep being better,” Lance explained and then kissed Keith on the forehead. Keith blushed and buried his face in Lance’s should as he pulled him close.

“Stay here tonight”

“I was hoping you’d say that”.

The two boys fell asleep curled together, limbs tangled together but somehow fitting together just right. And when they both rolled into the kitchen the next morning together, a stray bitemark visible above the collar of Keith’s jacket, the rest of the Paladins had the good sense to stay silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a smuttier second chapter - lemme know if you're interested!


End file.
